When You Can Live Forever, Every Day Counts
by Caroline Rose Marie
Summary: Bella and Edward 50 years down the road. “For My Valentine” Contest Entry


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: When You Can Live Forever, Every Day Counts.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Vampire or Human: Vampire**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little plot. All characters are Stephenie Meyer's and any lyrics used belong to there individual owners. I did change a few lyrics for my own twisted will. ENJOY!!

**E.P.O.V**

"So she's still angry with me?" I questioned Jasper.

"Oh yah, she's upstairs with Alice picking out the sluttish outfit Alice owns. Witch I think we all know is... well.. you know, pretty damn sexy."

Edward groaned into the phone. Bella fought with him today about renewing their vows. About having another wedding, she felt that our 50th anniversary was a good time to let the town we were currently living in (East Port Orchard, Washington) that we loved each other. We were currently "21" to the town, and she felt that we were ready for the community to see me "settle down". In Bella's opinion any respectable Doctor would never live (in sin) the way we were.

"So their plans are to what?" I asked

"Oh you know Alice. They just got back from hunting. They were out for two hours."

"No" I almost screamed in to the phone.

"Sorry Dude" Jasper chuckled "looks like their going out."

They took there time feeding today. They were going out, that could only mean one thing. They were going into the city. For what reason I could only guess.

"What city?" I almost crushed the phone with my two fingers.

"Seattle"

"When"

"Well they just started looking in Alice's closet, so I'm guessing ten o'clock"

"Oh god, their going out dancing, Aren't they?!"

Fuck. I hate when they have their girl nights. Alice always dresses Bella in the sultriest of outfits. I guess I deserve this for telling her a flat no today instead of talking it out. I just thought that our first wedding was perfect and we didn't need to do another one just to appease the stuffy town folk of Orchard. I was being punished and I knew it.

"You and Emmet are going to go out with them?" I demanded

"Yes of course we are little brother. You think we would let the three of them go out dressed to kill without an escort." Jasper smirked into the phone

"Oh god rose too? You got to be kidding me. She must be madder at me then I thought."

"You think? Alice was bummed all morning during your little tiss. Then at 1 o'clock she started to get super excited like a kid who just found out they were going to Disney land. I'm talking jumping up and down on the couch, she was so excited."

"Bella revenge" That could be the only reason for Alice's excitement.

"Don't feel bad bro. I'm sure Emmet and I can keep the masses off of your wife tonight at the club."

"The hell you will. You're going to call me as soon as you know where and when you are going out and I'm going to meet you there and keep her out of trouble on my own, you hear me?"

"No worries. I didn't think you would let her go out to the city without keeping an eye on her yourself, vampire or not she's still Bella."

"Thanks Jazz, call me kay." The phone went dead and the song on the radio changed reminding me of the first year I met Bella.

**In my life, there's been changes  
But nothing seems to satisfy me the way you do, no  
You make it easy, the way you please me, every time I'm close to you  
All this temptation, I cant see wrong from right  
Its a new sensation, you know I'm blinded by the light**

**(feels like) I'm walking on holy water  
Feels like I'm walking on sacred ground, baby  
(feels like) I'm walking on holy water, every time (that) you come round**

**You were all I ever wanted, never had a girl in my life till I met you, oh  
No, no, no  
I got a certain feeling, you got my senses reeling  
Whenever I get close to you  
You're my salvation, I found you just in time  
My one temptation, you know I cant believe you're mine**

**(feels like) I'm walking on holy water  
Feels like I'm walking on sacred ground, baby  
(feels like) I'm walking on holy water, every time (that) you come round**

**Ooh yeah, its funny how it seems like yesterday, lovin of the first degree  
One word was all I heard you say, ooh baby  
Its funny what you've done to me, just wanna see you run to me**

**All this temptation, I cant see wrong from right  
Its a new sensation, you know I'm blinded by the light**

**(feels like) I'm walking on holy water  
Feels like I'm walking on sacred ground, baby****(feels like) I'm walking on holy water, every time (that)you come round**

"just wanna see you run to me" I whispered to myself… God I love Bella, why should I deny her what she wants. I just want to see her smile. I will give her our wedding as her anniversary present. I will just wait until her revenge has run its course, then I will talk to Alice.

**B.P.O.V**

"I can't wait for tonight" Alice screamed over the loud girly music we were playing in her closet as we searched every corner for the best revenge outfit.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes** [Alice]_  
__**Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know ..**_"Edward**"** [Bella]

**And you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
**_  
_**I should know  
That you're no good for me**[Alice]

"Well duh, you're his sister." I giggled

Alice laughs and grabbed my hands swinging us around the huge room doing the polka.

_  
_**Cause you're hot then you're cold** [Bella and Alice]_**  
**_**You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**_**  
**_**You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**_**  
**_

Alice and I are jumping up and down holding my hand in the air like I've just won the world wrestling championship.

_**We used to be **_[Bella]_**  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
**__**The same energy**_** [Alice]**_**  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring**_

_**I should know that**_ [Bella]_**  
You're not gonna change**_ (Bella sighs… "too bad")

Singing at the top of our voices hands held to our face like a microphone.

_**Someone call **_Carlisle _**  
Got a case of a love bi-polar**_

"Good one Bella"

_  
__**Stuck on a roller coaster **_** [Alice]**_**  
Can't get off this ride**__**  
**__  
__**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**_

We both collapse on a pile of clothes laughing so hard and gasping for breath we don't need. Alice finally righted herself and gasped.

"What?" I cried thinking that she broke a priceless heal or something.

"I just found your jeans for tonight. Dereon, Fleur Pocket Skimmer. Dereon is so hot right now in the club scene. "

"No way, and I thought you would insist that I leave this house in a micro skirt or something. You're not even going to make me ware Gucci."

"Keep talking Bella and I will change my mind, Thought I don't want to. These are going to look so good on your butt."

"What are you going to ware tonight? Something short I am guessing?"

"Oh I'm going to go with a little Dereon myself. Ds Wicked Halter Jumpsuit, Its Skin tight and bare shoulders and back. It's going to drive Jasper wild."

"When is rose going to be home?"

"She's not. She's going to meet us there." Alice said with a shy sly smile.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Didn't you just tell her to pick us up when you were on the phone with her not five minutes ago."

"Yah I did, but that was before Emmitt got home." She wiggled her eyebrows at me "We are going to meet them there."

"Emmitt is coming?"

"Yes. Jasper too. Oh and Edward just made up his mind that he's going to watch you tonight. So make sure that you work those hips."

"Oh" My eyes lit up. "So he's going to be with us?" I asked smoothly, smiling at Alice.

"No he's going to be hiding in the crowd so you don't know he's there."

"Great! Oh he is so going to get his." I can just imagine his eyes popping out of his head when he gets to see my outfit. "Alice you know that purple top we saw in the corner over there. Do you think that it will go with these pumps?"

"You're the Devil. Did you know that Bella?"

"I've been told that once or twice." I'm smiling ear to ear.

**E.P.O.V**

"Its almost ten Jasper, what the hell you told me you would call and let me know when and where"

"I know I'm sorry but the girls were up there for hours with the door locked and every time I yelled at them to ask they just laughed at me."

"Well you called now so what's the 411"

"Twilight Zone at ten thirty, just give the bouncer Alice's name and you're in."

"Thanks Jazz I will see you there, bye."

"Oh and Edward, take it easy on all the strays its not there fault Bella is so hot."

I groaned for the thousandth time today as I hung up. Just the thought of the men **_and_** woman that would be drooling over my wife tonight just made my blood boil (if I had blood). I strode to the bathroom for a quick shower, my only relaxing activity of the evening. In the closet I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeve button down shirt. I had just picked up my leather jacket when my phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller ID I pull the phone open.

"Edward Cullen speaking"

"Edward, its Esme sorry to call when I know you're going out. I received a call today that Bella's wedding ring was ready for pick up from the jewelers, It seams that she brought it in for cleaning. I picked it up but didn't get it to her before Alice swept her from the house."

"Thanks Esme. I will be right by to pick it up."

"OK, see you soon dear."

Oh she is so in for it. How could she go out to a place packed with drunk forward men dressed in god know what without her wedding ring on. Well it looks like I, have to make sure that _everyone _knows that she belongs to _me_."

As I got back into my car, after picking up Bella's ring, my thoughts kept straying to her. I kept wondering what she was wearing tonight and if she let any men dance with her. The thoughts made me crazy so I pressed play (a little too hard) on my stereo I bypassed my usual classical, it just wasn't calming tonight. I had a CD of Bella's in, so far it was just noise but it still took my thoughts from the world. I tried to focus on the lyrics trying to divert my mind. To no avail.

**If she wants to dance and drink all night then there's no one that can stop her.**

**She's going until the house lights come up or her stomach spills onto the floor.**

**This night is going to end when we****'****re damn well ready for it to be over.**

**Worked all week long, now the music is playing on our time.**

**We do what we do to get by, and then we need a release.**

"Next" I said to myself. What the hell is she listening to? The next song on the CD started it sounded good had a violin calming. A little guitar, Drums now, then a deep bass. The lyrics begin in a whisper. So far, so good I thought to myself.

**Tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away  
**_  
_**talking to myself all the way to the station  
pictures in my head of the final destination**

Bella in my arms, that short little skirt she's bound to be wearing, Alice would never let he leave the house without dressing her in as little fabric she could. How easy it would be to get it off. Too bad were in a fight. I would never get any even if she were here with me. Here in the car so close I could touch….

**all lined up  
(all the one's that aren't allowed to stay) **

All the losers who can't have her, I would just laugh at them and sweep her away. Maybe we could be out of this fight by the end of the night. Maybe we would be having makeup sex later. I could feel my pants getting too tight.

_  
_**tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away** "damn it stop thinking of her"! I yelled out. "Next"

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no  
Soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get  
Away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal**

"Oh Fuck" I moaned. Did Bella really listen to this music? What is she doing to me?

_  
_**I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god**

_  
_**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that  
It brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my  
Everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its your sex i  
Can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody  
Else**

**I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive**

"Oh, Bella… You get _**me **_closer to god." Every word of this fucking song is true. I wanted Bella so much, she changed my life from the first time I saw her, and she changed me deep down. She did it for the better. "NEXT." I shouted into the empty car. Definitely not, what I needed to hear.

Heavy Metal this feels promising. Screaming will blur the lines.

**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

"Next" Not even close. Now we got a slow song oh god. But you never know it could be a good ol' story.

**Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it**

"Next" Country is great and all but I don't want to think of Bella leaving me, of Bella crying over me. Story yes, good ol' one, no.

**Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong  
**

**Tonight  
I throw myself into  
And out of the red, out of her head she sang  
**

Acoustic guitar. I love it. It reminds me of Bella but in a good way not sad, not horny. It will do. Finally, something good on her CD. When did she make this thing? God she is an odd one, my Bella.

**  
Come down  
And waste away with me  
Down with me**

**Slow how  
You wanted it to be  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang**

**And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang**

**Breathe out  
So I could breathe you in  
Hold you in**

**And now  
I know you've always been  
Out of your head, out of my head I sang**

**And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang  
Chorus-**

**And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again**

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang**

**B.P.O.V**

We arrived at the club just in time to see a line up forming. Rose is calm as we walk towards the bouncer. She is dressed laid back but sexy in her blue denim slacks cut low on her hips, three buttons riding up each side just before where the pockets should be, sporting the matching vest also cut low on the chest and high on the hips with a yellow tube top underneath topped off with a blue fedora and Bright yellow pumps. The picture of confidence, "Rose and Alice, I assume that everything is ready." Rose tells the bouncer.

"Yes Rose, everything is up to your standards." The stunned bouncer stutters.

"Thank you" Rose turns to us and smiles"this way. Stay close, sometimes this place is packed, and I wouldn't want you to miss the fun." As we enter the club the live band stops playing and a new track is started without announcement.

**Pop, pop! Pop, pop! **

All the lights are turned down low and guiding lights are shining gold on the floor. "This way to our table ladies"Rose calls over her shoulder.

**I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love [Alice]**_  
__  
_**When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you[Rose]**

Rose and Alice are walking side by side through the tables, all eyes on them as they sing to each other the lyrics to their entrance song._  
_  
**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..[Rose and Alice]**

**Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**

Rose is bombarded by a young man around 21 and she grabs his face as she sings the next verse of the song to him, she drops his face and walks on swaying her hips.

**Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up**

Rose and Alice grab my hand and pull me up between them I cant help but notice everyone staring at rose including Emmett he never takes his eyes off his wife, the look of possession and passion on his face makes me wonder if Edward looks at me like that when were out in public. Emmett and Jasper are pushing away the strays that are trying to attach themselves to us.

_  
_'**Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up**

**Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..**

**Pop, pop, popular!**

We reach the end of the glowing lights on the floor, they just so happen to lead to the best table in the house. How could I expect any less from Alice? We all giggle and high five Rose for her connections in the club, only she could get us a fabulous table next to the bar, dance floor, stage, and only a short walk from the bathroom, and still be a booth so we don't have to stand or be crowded right up to our chairs by steaming hot bodies.

**You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing**

"ok you're my hero" Alice muses as she marks her spot with her purse.

"You own the place" I whisper to her as Rose slides past me laughing as a new song starts to play my hips sway to the beat.

**I got a plan for you and I  
Let's journey across the Venetian skies.  
Can i have some of your cookies, can I have some of your pie  
May I cut the first slice, so won't you**

"Oh, Bella lets get out on the floor!!" Alice pleads

"OK let's get dirty" Alice turns and walks towards the dance floor, I skip to catch up in human speed and slide my hand into hers. Alice leans back to talk to me

"If were going to make him crazy were going to do it right"

"Sounds good to me" I breathe as I untangle my hand to cup her ass.

"Lets go hot stuff" "Oh, I think that Jasper is going to blow a gasket."

"Well then I'm doing you a favor then." So I give her other cheek a good squeeze for measure.

_  
_**Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right**

We are in the middle of the dance floor. Alice stops and turns her body to me and I pull her close with my hand on her ass I bend to whisper in her ear

"Ok sweetheart now's the time for the big guns. If I cross any lines then just let me know ok, it may get close to X rated."

"Sounds like a challenge to me. Bring it on, I may one up ya." She said as she straddles my left thigh so that were both as close as we can get. We start to sway with the music.

I**ntoxicated with desire,  
And you're the designated driver, yeah  
I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a rider, yeah  
Ain't nothing wrong, with feeling right, so won't you**

**Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Oh)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (You make me scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right**

As the song progresses Alice's sway changes into a deep grind, I respond with my own pressure bending my knees so that we could both get a little more sway of our hips. By now there is a crowd around us, people watching the show. We can hear Jaspers excited breathing from across the room. So I lean in and start to place kisses over Alice's collar bone.

**I love it babe, got me here doing things I don't ever do  
Can't hold me down, that's why I'm here making sure things are up for you (get it)  
Like a getaway , when the lights go off, you turn on  
I love yo place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ahh**

**Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (If your feeling good)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Let me know)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Show me it feels good)**

I bend Alice back in a dip until her head is inches from the floor her legs leave the floor and wrap around my mid section. I slowly lift her until I'm standing up and her upper body slowly, like a snake curls up, her head tipped back my face in between her breasts her hands sliding there way up the side of my face and into my hair. I let her body slowly slide down mine swaying with the music. We can here Emmett panting. Then Alice took control.

I**n the car, at the party  
Got his hands, On your body  
Don't fight it, Ooh  
If you like it, Ooh**

Alice's hands roam my body from my head down my chest caressing my breasts and circling my waist cupping my ass and massaging down my thighs and back up to my waist she turns me around so that I'm facing away from her. I start to grind into her center as she grippe my hips controlling the sway. I reach my hands up into my hair and let my chest push out tilting my head back onto her shoulder rolling my hips so that my ass pushes back onto her harder. I can hear Jasper's breathing closer.

_  
_**In your room, on the rooftop  
Feels good, don't stop  
Don't fight it, Ooh (Don't you fight it)  
If you like it, Ooh (Why don't you)**

**S****cream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, if your body's feeling right (Uh, Sing it)**

Jasper is next to us now he slips his hand onto Alice's on my waist. I open my eyes and nod at him to let him know that he can join us. He responds with fever sliding his hand from Alice's to her ass and his other finding mine. I grab his shoulders and pull him into me swinging my leg over his hip and dipping my head back. Alice broke away and attached herself to Jasper's other hip grinding him. _  
_  
**Uh if you love me girl  
Why don't you  
If it feels good why don't you (sing it)**

**Uh, if you love me girl, why don't you  
Cuz when it feels good it (don't fight it)  
If you like it**

**Yeah,  
Don't fight it, ooh  
Yeah,  
If you like it, ooh**

Unbending myself I twist my body slipping under jaspers arm so that I'm back to back with him holding him by the hips and sliding my body up and down while rolling my hips to the beat. _  
_Break

**Don't you like that  
It feels so good, don´t it?  
Grab my hand baby  
Let's take a walk on the beach, clear our minds**

Emmett is sing-song talking the word to the end of the song into Rosalie's ear from across the room; apparently they are dancing near the table.

**_Hold your screaming here  
Don't you like that beat  
You do?  
What else you like?  
Hmm__  
__I can accommodate that  
Oh you like my swagger?  
You like how I changed it up?  
I like it too baby  
But for now,_**

**_I think the beat is going a little bit too long_**

**_Oh you like it this long? Hmm  
That means you like to make love long?  
Yeah, I feel that  
Ooh._ **

As the song ends were _all_ panting from the excitement.

"Oh when he sees that in my mind he is just going to have a fit of lust." Alice whispers into my ear.

"I know I did. I couldn't just watch anymore near the end there, I just needed to touch you." Jasper comments to Alice.

"I think that this may be the best night out so far Alice." I squeal hyper as a child in a candy store.

I have never done such a thing ever before, let alone in public. I don't even know what Edward will think about it, but if it's anything like Jasper or Emmett's reaction while we were dancing, then I think he may be tortured tonight when he gets here. If not, then I'm the one who will be tortured. He may be able to hold out for a while, maybe our fight will last longer then tonight. _I _certainly hope not.

**E.P.O.V**

Getting in was easy, but finding them in this huge over crowded place is another thing. It looks like its ladies night, there were hordes of women. In every corner were men just drooling over the shear amount of skin that's exposed. I made my way across the crowed room towards the back of the bar. Several women's hands brushed my torso and ass but I just kept moving scanning the room for Bella. I only stopped wandering when I got to the end of the bar and sat between two large men, foot ball players I guessed. I wouldn't have women clinging to me as I looked for Bella while I was flanked by these guys. I continued to scan the room just as the DJ took a break from his set to do announcements.

"Hey party people. I will now be starting my second set and because tonight is ladies night we have a little surprise! Ladies if you could all raise your left hand in the air and wave it like you just don't care." He looks around the room assessing the numbers. A smirk makes it way onto his face. "Ok guys do me a favor, pull down the hands that have rings on e'm."

My eyes bugged out of my head Bella was here somewhere not wearing her ring.

"OK ladies time to make it hot in here; this is our DJ, Sammie doing his second set for all the Single ladies."

"Hey this is for the single ladies! Feel free to come up on the stage at any time we have a few good looking boy toys here for your enjoyment."

Just then I see her, Bella is standing next to Rose across the bar next to the stage, her left hand in the air and Alice next to her had her hand in the air as well. Leave it to Alice to come to the club _with_ her husband and not wear her band. I took in what Bella was wearing, The smallest top I have ever seen purple lace just barely cupping her breasts stopping just under them in a wavy cut, her skin looking creamy white peeking through on her arms and chest dipping between her breasts, her nipples thankfully covered by a thin purple cut of fabric. My eyes traveled down her bare torso leading to a surprising sight, jeans. Only Bella could make knee length jeans look even sexier then miles of leg showing beneath a short skirt. Her ass alone in those jeans makes my breathing labored, if I had to breath I would be passed out by now. I continued to ravisher her with my eyes until I hit her feet which were in heals surprisingly, and not just any heals Bella was really punishing me, 6" Leopard Print Silk heals. I groaned but I couldn't look away.

Alice must know that I'm here because just as I was about to leave my seat to get a closer look at Bella, I'm bombarded with images of Alice and Bella dancing, the memory is so vivid, bodies pressed together people watching, chests heaving with the excitement of two women dancing so explicitly. I forced myself to move through the thoughts of the men around me and by doing so confirming that they had indeed danced so and that even Jasper was involved. How did I tune out all these images of my wife that now seemed to be coming from all directions?

B.P.O.V

"Is he here yet Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yah, he's in the back end of the bar he can see us"

"Good, the time for payback has arrived"

"Be nice girls" Jasper said under his breath.

"Oh we will" Alice cooed back at him. "Nothing he can't handle"

"Good, girl" Jasper retorted.

"Oh" Alice exclaimed her eyes suddenly going blank. "We're going up on stage Bella. Here Jasper hold this." Alice hands Jasper her wedding ring.

"What the hell Alice, you put that back on. It's the only thing letting men know that's its not OK to touch you"

"Oh, Jasper you're so cute! I cant just let poor little Bella go on stage alone can I?" She asked while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Damn it woman you're going to drive me crazy tonight I can tell." He growled

"Thanks Baby" Alice smile was a mile wide. "Oh this is going to be fun! He is going to fall off his bar stool"

E.P.O.V

I watched Alice grab Bella and lead her thought the crowd to the stage, two men gently put there hands under Alice's arm pits to help her onto the stage, but when they touched Bella I shifted forward in my seat almost into my attack crouch. I checked myself quickly calming my anger, they were only helping her! In fact by the thoughts of the one on the right, he was gay. Those thoughts made me feel better about the situation.

"OK guys these ladies here on stage may have men, but they don't have the ring. Its ladies night here at Twilight Zone! This one is for you, the ladies without the rock."

"You better take care of my baby Alice" I mumble under my breath so low that no one can hear me even my family. I don't want to let them know I'm here until Bella really needs me.

The DJ started his first track and Bella's eyes grew wide and a devious smile lit up her face. What could that mean?

**All the single ladies  
**

Like a siren calls all the women with there hands up were pulled up on stage so that all the "single men" could get a closer look at them.

**  
Now put your hands up **

All the women raised there left hand to flaunt that they were indeed single.

**  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing**

Just then a mass of men came from the side of the stage, weaving through the women making their way around the stage causing an orgy of winding bodies.A tall 6 foot 6 guy pressed his way towards Bella and she smiled at him and swayed her hips seductively. Catching there eyes and swaying his body to the beat they merged simultaneously pulled by the music and a common goal, make the men in the room crazy. Make me crazy.

**  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me**

Alice is pulling herself up on his left side while Bella is on his right, her back to him sliding her body up and down his. He grabs Alice's ass and gropes Bells mid section. No question that all eyes are on them. Bella is smiling to herself like she has her own little secrete.

**  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

**  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh **

Bella's chest is bouncing as she's singing along to the music. My breath caught in my chest. Her body sways so seamlessly. I didn't know that Bella could move like that, but so many things have changed since she has "crossed over".

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

She's slapping her ass now and doing belly dancer moves with her waist. How could I not know her moves after 50 years together?

**  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think**

With the last three words Bella shimmied around and grasping the guy's leg and bending over from the waist her legs locked and shook her upper body up and down causing her back and ass to me know that she really did care what I thought, contrary to the lyrics, she wants me to watch her.

**  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention**

Somehow I had made my way up to the stage and was in her sights her eyes locked onto mine while she danced. The lyrics were written just for us really, the way she swayed next to him only looking at me really made me hot.

**  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

Fuck I could just pull that guys head off, what makes him think that he can touch my wife like that? Its not his fault, I know this, he is an innocent bystander to Bella's wild temptress, no one could really walk away from her when she's not trying let alone when she's pulling out all the stops.

**  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
**

At that moment Bella's eyes looked up and caught mine. From that one look I could tell that she knew, that I knew what she was up too. A wild smile played at her lips and her tongue slipped out slowly and caressed her lower lip and she bit at her lip as her tongue disappeared into her mouth. Her hand reached out to caress the back of a woman dancing near, pulling the unsuspecting woman onto her thigh. The big guy Bella was dancing with turned so that she was in-between his legs Alice still straddling his left leg reached her hand out to touch Bella's.

**  
Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl**

Bella's eyes met mine and I could only see pure and unadulterated love for me there.

**  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own**

Her eyes are pleading with me, making the lyrics so much stronger.

**  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**

Fight over. I started to move through the pressed bodies until I reached the stage closing the rest of the distance separating me from my one true love. The bouncers tried to stop me from entering the stage but I let a low growl escape my throat, they just stepped aside to let me pass. Bella was watching me from afar and started to untwine her body from her "victims" and opening her arms so that I could embrace her, then I was safely wrapped up by my love once more. Home.

**  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

I slip her ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me Bella, again?"

"Yes! Forever, I will want to be with you forever. Hold me closer Edward."

"Yes ma'am."

"One down! Too bad, she was a looker. Its ladies night at Twilight, and were here to party! I'm going to keep playing those hot beats that the women love. USHER!!"

B.P.O.V

**I do it for the ladies  
I gotta keep it hood  
Where we at Polo? ('EY)  
I see you right  
Yo Keith You was right  
We just gettin started  
YEAHHHHHH MAN**

**You say you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like  
You know all you gotta do is tell me **to take you home**  
****And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long**

I just noticed that its Edwards silky smooth voice that was singing in my ears changing the lyrics and not the pleasing tones of Usher. 

**Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
And I think shorty **You want to see it too. Yah.

**Doin' it on purpose Windin and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl**

**I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
**

Edward's hands dipped from my shoulders [**Got some friends rollin' ]**to my torso making circles around my hips** [wit you baby then that's cool]** until he found a good hold and pulled me closer.** [You can leave em wit my niggaz]** His lips found mine and without further fanfare he parted them with his tongue. [**let em know that I got you]**My body took over, the sudden passion he was showing here shutting down my brains choice to act on its own** [If you didn't know,]**and my hands found there way to his hair on their own accord.** [you're the only thing that's on my mind]** My head pulled back and a sigh of ecstasy escaped.** [Cos the way you staring miss you**]Edward's mouth, torn away, lost no speed finding my neck and biting me in just the right spot to make me pull closer and another moan to escape my throat.** [you got me wantin to give it to you all night]** I can feel the fabric of his shirt through the peek-a-boo lace of mine so erotic to be able to feel it but not feel it at the same time.

**  
Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
I can't take it **anymore Bella im cuming for you.**  
You keep doin' it on purpose whindin and workin' it  
If we close our eyes it could be just me and you  
**

I could feel him shudder beneath me and I knew that the lyrics were real. Edward was holding me so close his face pressed into my neck, his favorite place where my pulse used to be. I needed him right now! I can't believe that dirty dancing and heavy breathing could make him reach his pinnacle. I was so wet our bodies couldn't get close enough, couldn't create enough friction. I was surprised to find that _my_ ache was close to its breaking point. He shifted his hips and I could feel his body shake in his final throws, complete oblivion. I fell apart, arching my back pressing my center to his, blinded by the light beneath my closed lids, I held on tighter while I rolled my hips. Panting we both came down from our high circled in each others arms. Edward dipped and gave a swing of his arms, the next minute we were in the car, speeding home. I stroked his hand that was on the gear shift, he moaned a throaty reply.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you did to me back there?"

"Well if it's anything like what you did to me, then I may have more then an idea."

His eyes flashed with understanding and desire.

"You needed no other provoking?" He asked in a coy way.

"The fact that you came by just dancing with me after 50 years of marriage, has to be the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed." I said in a voice thick with lust.

"Bella my feelings for you are never going to change, I both fear and relish in the fact that I may always be on the brink of self control near you. I love you, mind and body forever."

"You are my world" I state simply.

E.P.O.V

Bella is lying on the bed in her , underwear and a tank top. The clubbing outfit she had worn, strewn across the floor from our earlier antics. Her hair still wet from the shower we took together. I walk over to the C.D player and put in something old and walked to the bed singing to my darling.

**You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws  
in you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again**

I crawl into the bed cupping her into my chest so I can stroke her face as I sing to her sitting in my lap. Looking into her eyes I can only see the deepest of love reflected to me.

**  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you **

I bend my head down and kiss her tenderly she reply's with the sweetest of kisses, then flanks it with two kisses to each of my eye lids. Her hands are caressing my face moving down my neck and coming to rest on my chest. She Breaths a sigh of contentment as my lips finds hers again.

**You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream**

**Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream  
**

I begin to lift off her shirt, our lips part for only a second before they meet again in the same bitter-sweet kiss. My hands caress her silky smooth back and Bella's breasts press against my bare chest, the most intimate of touches, skin to skin. She shudders against me. I pull her up so she straddling me, I can feel the drops of water from her hair leaving trails along our skin I break our kiss so I can dip my head to fallow one such trail down her neck across her collar bone and around her left breast. I can feel the heat coming from her arousal, causing my pants to become restrictive.

**  
If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
to forgive me  
in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
close to me**

"I love you**" **I whisper into her ear as I raise myself onto my knees and lower her down onto the bed continuing to leave trails of kisses across her stomach until I reach her underwear hitching my thumbs in and pulling them off in a slow fluid motion. All the wile Bella is watching me from under half lidded eyes that are so beautiful I have to stop and smile at her in a daze. "How do you do that?" I ask. "Do what?" she asks bemused. "Dazzle me" I stuttered. Bella giggles and smiles at me, rolling her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."

**  
Oh and you come crash  
into me, baby  
And I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
and show your world to me  
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream  
**

I come back up and kiss her under the jaw bone, and she scrunches up her shoulders and wraps her arms around mine. I brush my erection across her wet center to test and then I enter. Bella moans under me and becomes still her eyes closed, a smile spread across her magnificent face. I push in as slow as possible and as far as possible then slowly I retreat almost all the way out. Bella body moving with my speed, were building up our lust and milking each others bodies of the pleasure we could give.

**  
Oh I watch you there  
through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
wear it so well  
tied up and twisted  
the way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
into me**

Bella's kisses me with more passion then I have ever felt, if that could be possible. I can feel her hips move just a little bit faster so I speed up too, adding a little bit more pressure my left hand finding her hip and slinking under to her lower back pushing her closer to me, Bella's back arches and I kiss her neck giving her quick little bites causing her to moan and push faster and harder. We both feel the urgency now bodies moving in sync, faster, harder until us both broke the surface gasping for breath and reveling in the oblivion of release. I thrust once more hearing her moan again I slide my hand between our entwined bodies and find her clitoris stroking until I feel her body tense around me again. I find her mouth and kiss her hard while I flick her clitoris and she screams into my mouth clenching every muscle in her body as she fell into ecstasy again.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you" I sigh as I pull us onto our side.

"I love you so much it's beyond hopeless." She whispers. "You're my lover and my friend. Not to mention my Baby daddy."

I kiss her brow. 50 years with this beautiful woman and I still can't get enough. Will I ever have enough? Every minute on this earth is precious, every moment with Bella is heaven, and she's the reason for living. When you can live forever, with Bella every minute counts.


End file.
